Data analysis tools provide a user with one of two types of workspace, a freeform workspace or a structured workspace. A freeform workspace provides a great deal of flexibility in layout. Indeed, it often provides more flexibility than is needed for data analysis and it becomes time consuming to layout the required information. A structured workspace is too rigid. While the process of laying out the required information is fast, the lack of flexibility prevents the user from viewing the data in an optimal format.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to develop a data analysis workspace that finds a middle ground between flexibility and speed during layout.